customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Best of Barney 2008 Aired on CBS (June 6, 2006) Part 2/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B9AA:50D2:8B0B:B443-20190728210617
[https://www.fandom.com/topics/games GAMES]' '[https://www.fandom.com/topics/movies MOVIES]' '[https://www.fandom.com/topics/tv TV]' '[https://www.fandom.com/video VIDEO] WIKIS 413 customer reviews 134 105 409 114 from 113 41,597 views 41,797 [https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Special:CreateNewWiki START A WIKI] [https://customtimewarnercablekids.fandom.com/wiki/Custom_Time_Warner_Cable_Kids_Wiki Custom Tim…] Editing Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Somebody Change Me (Way to Go: A Travel Adventure - 2004 VHS) Need help editing? Notifications You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by VSTF. *Reason given: This IP address is prevented from editing across the entire FANDOM network due to vandalism or other disruption by you or by someone who shares your IP address. If you believe this is in error, please contact FANDOM. The blocker also gave this additional reason: Sockpuppet. *Start of block: 20:53, July 28, 2019 *Expiry of block: 20:53, October 28, 2019 *Intended blockee: *Block ID: #442173 *Current IP address: 2604:2000:1343:C444:F53B:8046:8922:5FAC You can contact VSTF or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. less '-' You can view and copy the source of this page: *Barney and Jackson: 1, 2, 3 *(the balloons dropped down) *All: (yelling) *Barney: Ho ho! YAY! *Nick: HAPPY NEW YEAR 1993! *(party horns honking) *Barney: Oh boy! (chuckles) Thank you, David! Oh, this is so much fun! I love this! Thank you, Anna. (chuckles) This is so much fun today! *(all cheering) *Barney: Oh, what a great NEW YEAR! (falling down) Boom. *All: (Laughing) *Barney: I Say Travel Party. No *Kids: (laughing). *Barney: What, Uh-Oh! Ouch! I Hurt My Keens on The Stage. *Baby Bop: Ouch!, I Fell on the Stage Too! *BJ: So Do i!. *(Gun Shooting) *(all yelling) *All: NO! *BJ: Whoa! Oh-Ho! Oh No look what you did. His Broken. (crying) (kids playing gun shooting) Hey, What This. That It Another Word it's FUCK! I Hate You You Hate Me! his broken 2004 it's crashing into the glass. I Hurn My Keens for the Door from the Plane is Broken. *Barney: (falling down) Whoa! Uh-Oh! *Mike: No *Donny: No *Sarah: No *Gina: No *Baby Bop: No *Barney: Hey. I would not match *Baby Bop: Oh *BJ: Hurry Somebody Change Me *Baby Bop: You Killed His Person *Barney: Ouch *BJ: WHAT. OKAY. *(Barney Baby Bop and Kids Falling Down) *Barney: Come On BJ. Get off the Plane Now. *BJ: WHAT *Barney: I Say "Come On BJ. Get off the Plane Now". *BJ: You Got To Be Kill Me. *(BJ Get off the Plane Door open and close) *Audience: Oh! *Kids: Oh No. *Barney: (laughing) I Can't Hear You *BJ: WHAT! YAHOO! *Baby Bop: What *Barney: What The FUCK is That *Baby Bop: Im Calling My Agent *BJ: Come on, Donny!. *Baby Bop: Barney *BJ: Barney *All: (screaming and yelling) *Barney: STOP STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP *Kids: (screaming and yelling) *Barney: You Killed This Is Sucks *Audience: (laughs screaming and yelling) *Gina: I Can't *Barney: (screaming and yelling) *Sarah: No Way *Audience: Oh My *BJ: Are You Alright Barney *Barney: IM Very Fine *Count Von Count: If You Love to See Roller Coaster waiting to see more That, and I Count 1, 1 More On. (pushing) *Donny: WHOA! OH NO! *Mr. Policeman: Hi *Donny: Oh, Nice Character, Hi Policeman I Love TO See My Shit Watch Out. *Count Von Count: Death in. *(Mr. Policeman play gun shooting and Killed Baby Bop and Kids) *Barney: WHOA! "S" is for Fyber (Policeman play gun shooting and killed Barney) *(gun shot) *BJ: Whoa!, The is No Good for the Colourful World! son of bitches, Airplane Turning into the Cousin Riff. *(open the trash can) *BJ: What you Doing?. *(gun shooting and killed BJ and The Airplane) *Count Von Count: WHOA I See 1 1 Death Mother, Oh My God, The Lot of Blood on you, Quick Get Airplane. *Policeman: No Give me the Bong. *Count von Count: 6, 6, 6 *Policeman: Stop Counting *Count von Count: That No Good, I Well Hit of Sheep in the old bat (bong and Gun Shooting) WHOA!! (poop) YAY!. *Crew Daddy: Guy What Going on. *Donny: Dad, You Kill Barney and Girl his death but his end it scream. I Eye it's Hurt. *Daddy: OH! Donny. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 1 days. *(Donny opens the freezer and takes out the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Donny. *(Donny gets down from the chair, with the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Donny, do your hear me?! *(Donny sits back down) *Daddy: Hello? Are you listening to me? *(Donny opens the box of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 18 days. *(Donny takes a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Uh! *(Donny about to put the chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *Daddy: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 4 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- *(Donny puts his chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *(Daddy picks Donny up) *Donny: (yelling loudly) Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Daddy) *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! *Donny: (yelling loudly and furiously) I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY sHIP!!! *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're grounded for 18 days!! (he angrily sends Donny to his bedroom) You're being a bad behavior! (he angrily throws him into his bed) You are staying right here in your room, so there'll be nothing for you, until you have a good behavior!! and Watch Colby's Clubhouse. Goodbye. *(Donny crying, with lots of tears) *Donny: Wow, and we got Ship, Now Let's Watch "Colby's Clubhouse: Easter Show", But No Ship. However, in 1990 for the 1985 from Winston-Salem, North Carolina a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice and then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. *(TV On) Return to Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Somebody Change Me (Way to Go: A Travel Adventure - 2004 VHS). Edit summary Preview Mobile Desktop Show changes Contributions licensed as CC-BY-SA. More details.